Talkshows/I'm A Speedrunner 9
The I'm A Speedrunner 9 talkshow podcasts were uploaded in video form on the tournament channel rather than SpyroSpeedruns, similarly to how it was for IAS? Nein!. The podcasts didn't appear until Round 2, however. Podcast 1 - October 10, 2014 *Host: CrystalFissure *Guests: Nintendogen64 and MrFraserFilms2009 The first talkshow started things off with a bang with CrystalFissure proposing an ultimatum where a Grand Final comprised of him, Nintendogen64, and MrFraserFilms2009 if all of the Round 2 are not done within one week. At the time of the podcast's recording, all three were eliminated from IAS 9 as per tournament rules and having such a match would unfairly circumvent these rules. In a way though, that may have been what the underlying message was: "If you want to be unfair by not doing your matches and making people wait then we'll be unfair as well and break the rules." DessertMonkeyJK was credited as the inspiration for the talkshow with his status message on Skype expressing his impatience with Round 2 coming to a standstill for about three weeks straight. He also indirectly proposed some sort of update such as a talkshow. The Grand Final threat was not part of his message, however. Follow-up While not part of the talkshow for IAS 9, a follow-up video was uploaded a week after the last talkshow as promised by CrystalFissure. During the time between this video and the talkshow, two void videos were uploaded, both with an explanation, as well as a completed match. However, Nintendogen64 stuck hard to his promise and only counted the completed match and treating the tournament as if not all Round 2 matches were done. He was very upset with this outcome and kicked out all competitors who did not complete their match in time, including MrFinlandboy. Considering that the Grand Final was not to include any Round 2 competitors to begin with, effectively ALL competitors who were in the tournament were eliminated indirectly as a result. However, after this video went public, one of the uncompleted matches for Round 2 was finally uploaded to the tournament channel. Around the same time though, another peculiar thing happened starting with the uploading of this video: Soon afterwards, numerous videos were marked as unlisted on the tournament channel, and Ratchet5, one of the acting tournament hosts at the time, was unable to log into the channel account. In favour of seeing IAS 9 run its course, Ratchet5 uploaded the Round 3 draw on the original IAS 9 channel and was willing to continue the tournament from that round onward. The other Round 2 match was also uploaded to this channel as well. While Nintendogen64's Grand Final was done, it was never uploaded. As a response to Ratchet5's efforts, he went and made all the videos on the IAS 9 channel public again and re-uploaded the videos on the other channel to this one as well, both with the description: "Ok so I guess IAS9 is still going on. Let's keep continuity going on this channel." Podcast 2 - October 16, 2014 *Host: Ratchet5 *Guests: TheStickKid and Supster131 This talkshow took place when the "The Future of IAS 9" video was uploaded and Ratchet5 was attempting to access the tournament channel. The topics included whether or not to continue the tournament, the debacle with MrFinlandboy, and the next, and possibly last, tournament, IAS 10. Category:Talkshow